


Noi due insieme alla fine di tutto

by GlassHeart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Four Years After, Hurt & Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Tanabata
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Sasuke era compagno delle medie di Sakura e Naruto, poi a causa di un'incidente accaduto ai suoi genitori e a gran parte dei suoi parenti scompare senza lasciare traccia lasciando Naruto con un pugno di mosche in mano, cercando tracce del suo migliore amico.Quattro anni dopo, Naruto ancora pensa a lui e rende il giorno della Tanabata - famosa festa giapponese - ancora più malinconica.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Sai, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Noi due insieme alla fine di tutto

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'event "Make Your Summer De" indetta sul We are Out for Prompt" con i prompt: Tanabata è l'occasione per incontrare quella persona che credevi di aver dimenticato + Se il mondo finisse domani, vorrei che ci trovasse così: noi due, insieme, alla fine di tutto. di Jordan Hemingway.  
> E' stato meraviglioso scriverla e non volevo più fermarmi <3 Ho adorato scrivere del rapporto tra Sakura e Naruto, la loro bros mi da vita e del rapporto tra lui e Sasuke. Spero di essere rimasta IC e di aver fatto capire quanto amo questi due <3 
> 
> Spero sia piacevole <3 
> 
> Qui ho fatto un aesthetic basato su questa fic: https://arestomomentum-reborn.tumblr.com/post/623632409102041088/my-first-aesthetic-about-sasuke-uchiha-and-naruto

"Tu con chi ci andrai?"  
Naruto salta su come punto da uno spillo e distoglie lo sguardo dalla finestra per posarlo sulla sua migliore amica.  
Non stava comunque ascoltando la lezione di Iruka-sensei, sarebbe inutile fingere.  
"Dove?"  
"A Tanabata, non fare finta di non capire. Sei fastidioso quando fai così, lo sai?"  
"È una festa come le altre, non credo proprio che ci andrò. Resterò in casa a giocare ai videogiochi."  
Sakura gli restituisce uno sguardo oltraggiato e quello basta.  
"A volte mi chiedo perché sono tua amica."  
"Perché nessuno si butterebbe nel fuoco per te più di me, Sakura-chan."  
Lei gli pizzica le guance.  
"Forse, ma non è un buon motivo per fare l'asociale. So che Hinata ci vuole andare e non farebbe male se tu la invitassi."  
"Sai ti ha già invitata?"  
"Cosa--che cosa c'entra questo? Non stiamo parlando di me qui, non cambiare discorso."  
"Sakura-chan, sei tutta rossa. Sai godrebbe un mondo a vederti adesso."  
" _STAI ZITTO, STUPIDO_."  
"Haruno e Uzumaki. Quante volte devo riprendervi oggi?"  
  
Naruto torna a guardare la finestra.  
In realtà avrebbe voluto invitare qualcuno alla festa ma è troppo lontano perché senta la sua voce.  
  
  
**\---  
  
**  
  
"Ho invitato Sakura. Ora dovrò semplicemente sperare che non ci ripensi."  
"Visto quanto era rossa l'altro giorno quando ti ho nominato non credo lo farà."  
"Lei... davvero? Quanto rossa?"  
  
La risata di Naruto avvolge entrambi fino all'entrata in mensa.  
  
  
**\---  
  
**  
Sì guarda allo specchio e si trova strano. Il kimono su di lui fa lo stesso strano effetto di quella volta dove per una scommessa persa lui e Sakura si erano dovuti scambiare gli abiti, almeno in quell'occasione era stato divertente.  
  
"Sei bellissimo, sai? Sembri un vero uomo."  
" _Maamma_ , smettila. Sono un vero uomo, quest'anno mi diplomo. Entrerò ufficialmente nel mondo degli adulti, non puoi più vedermi come un bambino."  
"Hai ragione ma agli occhi di una mamma sarai sempre un dolce e tenero bambino."  
Naruto sbuffa ma sorride lasciandosi abbracciare.  
"Posso concedertelo."  
"Bene. Credevo non volessi andare alla festa."  
"Non volevo ma Sakura mi ha tartassato. Inoltre mi ha detto di volermi parlare di una cosa importante e di poterlo fare solo alla festa. Lo sai com'è criptica a volte. Perché siete cosi criptiche? Non ci capisco niente."  
"Non siamo tutte così, forse siete voi ad essere troppo semplici."  
Quando si avvia evita di guardarsi di nuovo allo specchio, si sente.. _strano, come se stesse per succedere qualcosa._  
  
**\---**  
  
"NARUTO! Ma dove diavolo eri? Ti avrò chiamato cinque volte."  
"Quindi?"  
"Quindi cosa?"  
"Qual era la cosa che volevi dirmi? Sono venuto alla festa a cui non volevo partecipare solo per questo. Guarda come mi sono vestito. Cosa c'è?"  
"Stai molto bene a proposito, non capisco perché ti lamenti tanto."  
"Non mi piace il kimono e odio tutte queste cerimonie, lo sai. Ed è agosto. Vestirsi così durante un'estate così calda è un crimine."  
Sakura lo fissa come se stesse cercando una sua reazione, qualsiasi essa sia.  
"Sasuke è in città e sarà alla festa, stasera."  
Se qualcuno potesse descrivere nel dettaglio la maniera in cui il cuore di Naruto ha saltato qualche battito sicuramente arriverebbe a dire che per qualche secondo ha rischiato l'infarto. La salivazione è azzerata, le mani sudano e i suoi occhi, è tutto lì quello che sta provando.  
Sakura gli sorride tenera e lo abbraccia in mezzo alla piazza.  
"C--come lo sai."  
"Ino. Lo ha visto stamattina in città ed è andata a parlargli."  
  
Naruto aveva ragione pensando che qualcosa di strano fosse nell'aria ed è successo.  
Non è così pentito di essersi sistemato i capelli e messo il kimono, non se dopo anni finalmente rivede la sua cotta delle medie.  
  
**\---  
**  
  
Sasuke è stato cercato in tutti i volti, nei sorrisi di ogni passante di Konoha per mesi. Non c'è stato secondo in cui Naruto non abbia rappresentato per chiunque lo conosceva una vera piaga per quante informazioni cercasse riguardo il suo migliore amico e la sua nuova casa.  
Non ha mai trovato niente, solo buchi nell'acqua ma a distanza di anni non ha mai smesso nel suo cuore di pensare a lui.  
Sakura ha sempre visto nel suo sguardo perso qualcosa che era certa nessuno avrebbe mai più potuto restituirgli e si è resa conto che Sasuke quel giorno si è lasciato dietro una parte fondamentale senza rendersene conto.  
È sempre stata una romantica e trova un significato in ogni cosa che succede e pensa sia un segno del destino se Sasuke è tornato a casa proprio il giorno della Tanabata, l'occasione per incontrare la persona che credevi di aver dimenticato e per ricongiungerti con chi credevi di aver perso.  
Guarda Naruto da lontano mentre fa scorrere gli occhi su ogni passante che riesce a vedere.  
Stringe il braccio di Sai e spera di aver fatto la scelta giusta.  
  
**\---  
  
**  
È disteso sul prato a vedere i fuochi d'artificio, le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e l'umore a terra.  
Ha cercato Sasuke, ha chiesto a Ino e a chiunque potesse avere visto un ragazzo dai capelli neri, gli occhi neri e un kimono color blu scuro ma la sua ricerca è stata solo un buco nell'acqua, come in passato.  
Perché è così fissato nel cercare qualcuno che non è più nella sua vita da anni? Qualcuno con cui ha passato solo due anni della sua vita? Sasuke è sempre stato il suo opposto: saccente e ombroso, con la risposta pronta e il migliore della classe, lasciandolo sempre indietro e non sentendosi nemmeno in colpa.  
È andato avanti ma una sola frase è bastata per riportarlo dentro quel turbinio di ricordi che pensava di aver dimenticato insieme a lui.  
"Pensavo che lo scopo di questa festa fosse passarla con qualcuno e invece c'è sempre un bastian contrario. Dovrebbe essere l'ora del _tanzaku_. Non hai nessun desiderio da appendere, Naruto?"  
Lui di tutta risposta si alza in piedi e sgrana gli occhi.  
" _SAS'KE_. Non posso crederci, sei proprio tu."  
L'altro ghigna, le braccia incrociate.  
Possa prendergli un colpo se Sasuke è perfino più bello dei suoi ricordi. L'essere cresciuto non ha tolto niente alla sua bellezza acerba che adesso è completamente sviluppata e mostra un bellissimo uomo.  
Il suo cuore batte all'impazzata e stringe i pugni, rendendosi conto di quanto sia incazzato.  
Muove un passo e poi l'altro, carica il braccio all'indietro e rilascia un pugno che non sapeva di star trattenendo.  
È arrabbiato, anzi no, è incazzato nero.  
Sasuke ferma il suo pugno con una mano ed eccola lì, la loro rivalità, tutto quello che hanno soffocato per quattro anni che erutta come un vulcano.  
"Non sei cambiato di una virgola, sempre impulsivo e prevedibile."  
"Di chi credi sia la colpa?"  
"Mia? E cosa avrei fatto di tanto imperdonabile?"  
"Mi hai lasciato, ecco cosa. Mi hai lasciato qui, da solo. Mi hai spinto a cercarti dandomi solo le briciole. Volevi che io continuassi a rincorrerti come un povero deficiente."  
Sasuke lo lascia andare e si allontana tornando a guardare i fuochi d'artificio, ormai finiti.  
"È questo che hai capito? Pensavi che fosse un messaggio per venirmi a cercare? Quanto puoi essere stupido? La mia vita era finita e volevo che ogni briciola del mio passato venisse distrutta, incluso te, anzi.. soprattutto te."  
Naruto si lascia scivolare sull'erba, la rabbia di poco prima solo un ricordo.  
La sua vita e tutti gli anni spesi a pensare a lui sembrano quasi uno sforzo inutile.  
Si infila una mano tra i capelli scombinando tutto il faticoso lavoro di sua madre.  
"Perché sei tornato allora?"  
"Per soddisfare un prurito e perché sono maturato troppo per scappare dal passato, meglio affrontarlo apertamente. Credevi fossi qui per te?"  
"Sarebbe così stupido pensarlo, eh?"  
"Lo sarebbe. Ed è in perfetta linea con chi sei, Naruto."  
"Penso che mi descriva abbastanza bene, sì. Allora, io.. _andrei_."  
Si volta e inizia a camminare per fermarsi poi, improvvisamente.  
Ricorda le parole di suo padre.  
  
_Voglio che tu sia felice, che non scappi solo perché chiunque altro direbbe che è impossibile. Noi abbiamo la forza di rendere l'impossibile possibile.  
_  
"Ero innamorato di te, sai? Ero così stupido da innamorarmi del mio rivale, del mio migliore amico. Sei sempre stato il mio migliore amico. Quando ho saputo dei tuoi ho pensato di non poter fare niente per te, di dover stare solo a guardare mentre tu soffrivi ma c'era qualcosa che avrei potuto fare, essere lì per te non importa cosa. E sono stato un codardo ma ora non lo sono più. Fa male quando soffri, Sas'ke. Anche quando mi rifiuti, continua a fare male il fatto che tu abbia sofferto e io non sia riuscito ad aiutarti, a salvarti. Non è qualcosa di insopportabile ma è un dolore costante che non va mai via."  
  
Sasuke ascolta tutto quel fiume in piena senza cercare mai di fermarlo ma ad ogni parola fa sempre un passo in avanti fino a quando si ritrova a stringergli il polso in maniera quasi febbrile, senza rendersene conto.  
"Cosa c'è, Sas'ke?"  
"Nulla, non so perché. Il mio corpo si è mosso da solo, evidentemente."  
Nonostante questo, la presa di Sasuke si fa più forte, stringe persino di più e si avvicina, ora sono petto contro schiena.  
"Quante cose insulse hai detto. Salvarmi.. aiutarmi. Non volevo essere aiutato o salvato. Volevo solo essere lasciato in pace, non volevo la pietà di nessuno, soprattutto la tua. Innamorato, ma ti senti quando parli?"  
La voce di Sasuke trema, il suo respiro è affannato come se avesse corso.  
"Lo sei ancora?"  
"Sono cosa, Sas'ke? Non riesco a seguirti...-"  
"Sei ancora innamorato?"  
"È un po' tardi per chiedermelo."  
"Forse ma a domanda si risponde."  
"Se il mondo finisse domani, vorrei che ci trovasse così: noi due, insieme, alla fine di tutto, Sasuke."  
Le sue braccia avvolgono il suo stomaco e lo stringono forte, sembrano quasi ancorarsi ad esso.  
Le lacrime di Sasuke non fanno male anche se il suo dolore stringe la sua gola e non lo fa respirare.  
"Sarebbe stato un perfetto tanzaku, fifone."  
"Scriviamolo il prossimo anno e lasciamo che questa volta i nostri desideri siano più forti."  
  
Sasuke non risponde per così tanto tempo che Naruto ha l'impressione si sia addormentato ma poi la sua voce arriva forte e chiara alle sue orecchie.  
_"Sì."_


End file.
